dc_and_marvelfandomcom-20200213-history
Timothy Drake
Timothy Jackson "Tim" Drake (ティモシー・ジャクソン・“ティム”・ドレイク, Timoshī Jakuson "Timu" Doreiku), also commonly known as Red Robin (レッド・ロビン, Reddo Robin), is both a fictional character and protagonist of the DC series. He was the third Robin (ロビン, Robin); the successor of Dick Grayson and Jason Todd, Batman's third protège, partner in crime-fighting and his fourth known apprentice before relinquishing his previous role to Damian Wayne, taking up the decided mantle of his own, moved to Blüdhaven, and started his own superhero career in his own right separate from Batman's. Tim Drake was in the audience at the circus during the night the Flying Graysons were killed, and where he witnessed Batman spring to the scene in action. Inspired by this act of heroism, Tim closely followed the activities of Batman and Robin. Tim was able to eventually deducing the Dynamic Duo's secret identities as Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson by using self-taught detective skills. Following Dick's departure as Robin and Jason Todd's apparent murder, he convinced Bruce Wayne and Dick Grayson - as Nightwing - that a new Robin was needed in the never-ending battle for justice against crime. Tested by Batman himself under a grueling training regimen, Tim earned the right to become the new Robin, and has lived up to the name. Eventually over time, Tim felt being second to Batman, and decided to fight crime on his own. During his time at Batman's side in Gotham City, Red Robin's expert fighting skills are matched by an incredible mind, with detective skills rivaling Batman's own. Proving himself in combat time and again and eventually become one of the world's greatest detectives, even helping in the formation of hero groups such as Young Justice and the Teen Titans, as an ally of the Bat Family Tim continues to use his considerable intellect and deductive prowess to serve the fight for justice in Gotham City. "You need my help here." "I can handle it, Tim! You're needed back in Blüdhaven." :—Red Robin and Batman. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Matthew Mercer (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) :Voice actor (Younger): Mathew Valencia (English), Not Known (Japanese), Not Known (Arabic), Not Known (Brazilian), Not Known (Chinese), Not Known (Dutch), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (French), Not Known (German), Not Known (Hebrew), Not Known (Hungarian), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (Norwegian), Not Known (Poland), Not Known (Polish), Not Known (Portuguese), Not Known (Romanian), Not Known (Russian), Not Known (Serbian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (Swedish), Not Known (Thai), Not Known (Brazilian Portuguese), Not Known (European Spanish), Not Known (European Portuguese), Not Known (Latin American Spanish), Not Known (Latin Spanish) Biography Tim Drake saw the performance in which Dick Grayson's family was murdered, which was the first time he met the first Robin. Eventually, he put the pieces together, Dick being Bruce Wayne's ward and Robin and Batman having similar qualities. Eventually, Tim uncovered their secret identities. After Jason Todd's (the second Robin) death, Tim contacted Dick and informed him of Batman's requirement to have a Robin to keep his sanity. After Nightwing and Batman were captured by Two-Face, Tim donned the Robin suit to save them. After that, Bruce required Tim go through training prior to becoming Robin. After months, Tim Drake became the third Boy Wonder. Appearance As Tim Drake Tim Drake is a young teenage male with a muscular build and short black hair. As Robin Robin's attire is similar yet distinguished from the first Robin's, in that he wears a red and black suit with three yellow rectangular fasteners on the front and a stylized yellow "R" symbol on the left side of his chest that acts as a holographic communication projector. Where the first Robin suit had short sleeves, the current suit covers Robin's entire arm and has stealth-tech capabilities. He also wears black gloves and cape, black on the outside and yellow on the inside, with a jagged pattern at the end. He covers his eyes with a black domino mask. As Red Robin * Hair Color: Black * Skin Color: Not Known * Eye Color: Blue * Age: Not Known * Birthday: Not Known * Height: 6 ft. 0 in. * Weight: 175 lb. Attributes: * Keen detective skills. * Trained to fight crime by Batman. * Arsenal of gadgets and advanced technology. Gallery Background Personality In many ways, Tim Drake's personality is similar to his predecessor, Dick Grayson: he is determined to succeed in missions and is willing to take risks to do so. However, Tim takes his heroism far more seriously than Dick and does not have the natural confidence that Dick did, despite his natural affinity for leadership. Relationships Friends/Allies * Bat Family ** Alfred Pennyworth ** Batwoman ** Batwing * Lucius Fox * Aaron Cash * Justice League ** Superman ** Iron Machine ** Wonder Woman ** The Flash ** Green Lantern ** Green Arrow ** Martian Manhunter * Teen Titans ** Starfire (Girlfriend and partner) ** Cyborg ** Beast Boy ** Blue Beetle ** Raven * Wonder Girl * Kid Flash * Huntress * Titans East * Aqualad * Speedy * Bumblebee * Young Justice ** Superboy ** Tempest ** Miss Martian Family * Steven "Shifty" Drake (father, deceased) * Janet Drake (mother) * Batman (adoptive father) * Nightwing (adoptive brother) * Red Hood (adoptive brother) * Black Bat (adoptive sister) * Robin (adoptive brother) * Barbara Gordon-Drake (wife) * Jim Gordon (father-in-law) * Barbara Eileen Gordon (mother-in-law) Neutral * Catwoman * TYGER ** Hugo Strange * Terra Rivals Enemies * Tony Zucco * Joker's Thugs ** Joker ** Harley Quinn * Penguin * Scarecrow * Two-Face * Mr. Freeze * Black Mask * Killer Croc * Firefly * Bane * Killer Moth * The Joining * League of Assassins ** Ra's al Ghul ** Talia al Ghul * Talon * Heretic * Onyx * Decepticons ** Megatron * MECH ** Deathstroke (Nemesis) * H.I.V.E. ** Brother Blood * Mother Mayhem * Trigon * Brotherhood of Evil * Brushogun Powers and Abilities Powers Abilities * Acrobatics: * Weaponry: * Hand-to-Hand Combat (Advanced): Red Robin was taught how to fight by Batman. He spends his spare time as a cage fighter to polish his moves. * Investigation: Red Robin is a self-taught detective. His skills only grew better after Batman trained him. * Martial Arts: * Stealth: Although lacking the pure black theme of Batman's suit (which grants better stealth due to not drawing attention), Robin is capable of hiding himself under floor grates and above on vantage points just as good as the Dark Knight. * Stick Fighting: Physical Abilities Fighting Style Feats Strength level Speed Durability Skill Miscellaneous Skills Weaknesses Equipment * Utility Belt: ** Grappling Hook/Birdrope: * Prescription Mask: * Explosive Gel: A tool shared with Batman, Robin uses it to blow up weak walls that block his way, or to take out unsuspecting enemies. Unlike Batman, Robin sprays the gel out in an "R". * Hand-Held Gas Mask: One piece of equipment in Robin's utility belt is the gas mask. It is a small filter that holds on to the user's mouth and purifies the air that goes through. * Snap Flash: A tool unique to him, Robin has small grenade-like pellets that release a shockwave upon detonation. They are only strong enough to dizzy targets, not seriously harm them. * Smoke Pellet: Robin also has smoke pellets at his disposal, allowing him to create cover either to flee or to surprise targets and take them out without other noticing. Gadgets Weapons * Birdarangs: ** Remote-Controlled Birdarangs: Similar to the Remote-Controlled Batarang, Tim possess bird-shaped Birdarangs that he can control via his gauntlet when he needs to scout ahead, or to reach switches to activate doors and to distract enemies by making them look in the wrong direction. * Bo-Staff: Robin primarily fights with a bo staff, which comes in handy when fighting more than one person. As versatile weapon, Robin can hit from long distance, or use both ends to repeatedly hit a target. His Takedowns primarily involving pinning a target with his foot a knocking them out with a blow to the head from the staff. Lacking the same level of strength Batman has, Robin typically pins targets above a high edge with his staff to interrogate them. ** Retractible Bullet Shield: A button on the staff deploys a thin, but strong shield for blocking bullet shots. However, there is only so much the shield can take before it gives out. Usually six shots. Gallery Transportation * R-Cycle: * Glider: Gallery History Past Synopsis ''Young Justice'' Plot in the Series Battles Canon Non-Canon Events Canon Non-Canon Achievements Anime and Manga Differences Translation and Dub Issues Theme songs See also * Bat Family * Teen Titans * Young Justice Etymology * External links * Red Robin Wikipedia * Red Robin DC Database * Robin (Timothy Drake) YJ WIKI * Robin (Timothy Drake) Arkham Wiki Notes & Trivia * Timothy Drake first appeared Robin in Batman #436 (August 1989), while he appeared as Red Robin in Red Robin #1 (August, 2009). * Talking to Robin while in the Watchtower can lead to him giving various comments on his life as a member of the Bat Family as well as being a member and leader of Young Justice and the Teen Titans. * During one of the conversation strings, Robin seems to stumble on the word "classes" before recovering and restarting the sentence. It is unknown why this stumble was included in Robin's conversation strings but one may argue that it helps humanize Robin as a kid who sometimes trips over his tongue like most people do from time to time. * Robin's collapsible staff is a heavily modified weapon, built to include hidden compartments for extra storage and a 320 gigabyte MP3 player for "those long stakeouts". Timothy was recommended that he adopt a weapon during his training with Lady Shiva after she noted his lack of talent in the areas of physical combat. Although she offered him a variety of weapons to choose from (majority of them being lethal) Timothy chose the collapsible bo staff as his weapon of choice. * Robin reveals that the secret for balancing crime fighting at night and classes during the day is coffee. Lots of coffee. * Robin is best friends with Superboy and Kid Flash. Category:Characters